I'm Your Man
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Theresa McQueen is alone until she gets an unexpected visitor to her door.


I'm Your Man

Theresa McQueen walked down her stairs, in her dressing gown. As she walked into the kitchen which was on the other side of the room. She opened the fridge, taking out some milk. Switching on the kettle, waiting for it to heat up. She sat back down, turning on the television She heard Mercedes Fisher coming down the stairs, with a smile on her face as she sat besides Theresa.

"What you so happy about?" Theresa asked her, putting her eyes to the television.

"Me and Paul are going to be married by next week" Mercedes squealed slightly.

"Oh, well me and Dodger are over" Theresa pouted.

"You will get over it, you always do" Mercedes replied, standing back up.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Theresa asked.

"Nothing Theresa, look I got to go" Mercedes insisted, as she exited the house and shut the door. Theresa looked back to the television her mood for the day was not entirely positive now. As she will have to look at Dodger and Texas from the passenger's side.

Theresa heard the door knocking, she looked over. She presumed it was Mercedes who has forgotten something. She walked over and opened it to find Dodger himself.

"What do you want?" Theresa asked him, showing no emotion as she stood in the doorway.

"Look I just want to give you back your necklace; Tex found it under the bed and it was a little bit awkward" Dodger gritted his teeth passing her it back.

"Right, yeah" Theresa looked down, holding onto the necklace.

"Well I got to go but take care Tee" Dodger spoke, as he walked down the path. Bumping into no other than Joel Dexter on the way out.

"Theresa" Joel called.

"Dodger I've not got time for this" Theresa didn't even look up.

"It's not me" Dodger said, before walking of completely.

Theresa looked up again, she was shocked to see Joel. As he walked closer. She stepped out in her bare feet, across the pavement to him.

"Surprise" Joel spoke.

"What are you doing back?" Theresa asked, pleasantly surprised. He is back, Joel is back. He returned after hearing that Brendan Brady has gone to prison, he felt safe enough to come back knowing he cannot hurt him. Bart McQueen also arrived back, though he is talking to Sinead O Connor right now, telling her everything.

"I missed you and I never would have left you on my own accord" Joel just smiled, he was so happy to see her face again. He never stopped loving her.

"I know but Brendan is gone so he can't hurt you anymore" Theresa touched his cheek, with her hand.

"I never stopped loving you" Joel finally admitted.

Theresa was struck for words.

"But you seem happy with Dodger, so I just sort the club out and then I won't go bothering you" Joel felt her hand go on his arm.

"I love you still, Me and Dodger are over" Theresa told him, Joel looked back.

"Are you serious?" Joel asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie to you about that" Theresa insisted.

"Okay, so where do we go from here?" Joel asked.

"Where we left of" Theresa replied, kissing him on the lips with raw passion. He held the back of her blonde hair as their kiss devoured. They moved so her back was against the wall, though they were not alone. As they heard three people talking.

"Oh my God" Theresa blushed, looking over as Jim and Carmel entered, with Myra behind them.

"Don't mind us" Jim said, with his mouthful.

"Jim" Carmel said, still trying to get use to his habits.

"Your back?" Myra asked.

"Yes, so is Bart; he is just with Sinead right now" Joel replied to her.

Myra seemed happy with the prospect of Bart being back, though she is still going to give him a clip around the ear, he should never of helped Joel steal from Brendan. He had no reasons to, or so she thought.

"That lad is not too old for a clip around the ear" Myra started,going into the house. Carmel locked arms with Jim.

"Be careful Joel, you will be next" Carmel said, before entering the house with Jim.

Theresa looked back at him, with a smile.

"Look me and Dodger are over" Theresa told him.

"I know besides I'm your man" Joel blushed at his own cheesy comment.

"Yeah, and you wont let me forget it" Theresa smiled.

**FIN**


End file.
